1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal-combustion type of gas lighter in which ignition and combustion of a fuel gas-and-air combustible mixture can be effected within the gas lighter body, thereby assuring that the ignition and combustion of the fuel gas-and-air combustible mixture can be effected without failure even in the worst condition in which, for instance, a strong wind blows at seaside. Such an internal-combustion type of gas lighter must be fail-safe, specifically guaranteed to be free of inadvertent ignition or explosion at ignition.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of an internal-combustion type of gas lighter is disclosed in Japanese patent 63-91431(A). As shown in FIG. 10, it comprises a fuel gas ejection nozzle 30, an orifice member 31, a mixing tube 32, a diffuser 33, and a combustion cylinder 34. These parts are arranged in the order named as seen downstream from the fuel gas ejection nozzle 30. The orifice member 31 has a throttle aperture 31a made at its center to increase the flow rate of the fuel gas ejecting from the nozzle 30. The mixing tube 32 draws air through its air-injection apertures 32a under the negative pressure, which is caused by the jet of the fuel gas from the throttle aperture 31a of the orifice member 31. Thus, a fuel gas-and-air combustible mixture is provided. The diffuser 33 decreases the flow rate of the fuel gas-and-air combustible mixture to diffuse the combustible mixture in the combustion cylinder 34. The diffusion of combustible mixture is ignited by an igniter 35 such as a discharge electrode in the combustion cylinder 34 to establish a flame extending from the combustion cylinder 34 like a burner. Thus, the complete combustion of the combustible mixture is attained.
The ignition and combustion of a fuel gas-and-air mixture can be effected within the gas lighter body to establish an extended flame like a burner, thereby assuring the ignition and combustion of the fuel gas-and-air mixture while a strong wind blows. It, however, cannot work satisfactorily at high altitudes where the air contains less oxygen than at low altitudes. Accordingly the fuel gas-and-air combustible mixture has such a reduced amount of oxygen that ignition is difficult.
Also disadvantageously, it forms a strong flame like a burner and, therefore, there is a fear of children getting burned by mishandling the internal-combustion type of gas lighter. Sometimes, even adults may get burned by inadvertent ignition, which is caused for instance, by touching the gas lighter in a pocket or bag. Once the thumb actuator has been inadvertently depressed to allow the fuel gas to leak into the enclosed space of the lid of the gas lighter, it may be possible that subsequent ignition of the fuel gas within the closed space causes an explosion in front of one's face.